Walking the Right Path
by x.muse93.x
Summary: Chosing the right path, leading you to your true destiney can be a difficult task. Susan and Caspian chose their paths only to have the Pevensie's return to Narnia once more. Hearts are broken, friendships are tested. What is their real destiny? Suspian! My later change to M rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Walking the Right Path.**

**Another story that popped into my head. Don't worry I'm still not giving up on my other stories :D**

**I own Nothing... Please Review...**

**...**

**Narnia...**

Caspian leaned over the balcony, looking out at his kingdom. He was King of Narnia now; it felt so strange, the heavy weight was already resting on his shoulders, as was the heaviness of his freshly broken heart. He watched the sun setting behind the tree on the edge of the cliff. He couldn't believe she had gone, he couldn't process that he would never see her again. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Professor Cornelius standing beside him. Caspian looked back over to the sunset.

"The Kings and Queens of Old will be greatly missed." Professor Cornelius said casually as he studied Caspian's heartbroken expression. "Perhaps one Queen in particular." Caspian looked down as he fiddled with his hands. "You're in love with her." He stated.

"I fell in love with her from the first day and I never stopped falling."

"She seemed to return your feelings."

"She didn't want to leave. I could see it in her eyes. In all their eyes. I knew something was wrong when I saw her, I should have..."

"You cannot change the will of Aslan, my King."

"I'll never stop wishing we could have been together. How am I supposed to bring a kingdom together when I feel so lost and broken?"

"You do it for her." Caspian finally met his gaze. "Be the King she believes is inside of you. Bring Narnia into peace and harmony. Do it for her, for your father and for your people."

...

**England...**

Susan rested her head against the window looking out at the rain, not reading the open book placed on her lap. She looked so broken and delicate as her siblings watched her from the archway of the door across the large room.

"Should we go talk to her?" Lucy whispered looking up worriedly into her brother's eyes.

"It won't help." Edmund muttered.

Peter silently walked over to her and sat down opposite her. "You okay?" He asked softly expecting her to reply with the usual 'I'm fine'.

Susan's watery eyes met his, shocking him at the depth of pain within them. "Not really." She whispered as she struggled to contain her tears.

Peter scooted closer to her and put her legs over his, wrapping his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"We're never going back." She chocked.

Peter struggled to swallow the painful lump in his throat as he gained control of his emotions. "We're going to get through this Su. We're going to be fine." He said trying to reassure both of them. Susan hid her face in his shoulder and fisted his shirt as tears fell down her face.

"I can feel my heart breaking." She whispered as her voice quivered and finally broke.

Peter shut his eyes tightly containing his own tears as he held onto his sister tightly, rocking her gently as he soothingly stroked her hair. He could feel Susan slightly shaking as tears felt down her face, wetting his shirt.

The sight or sound of Susan crying would break any heart. Lucy cried so regularly and openly, it became less of a shock, whereas Susan would try to convince herself and everyone around her she was fine until she couldn't hold it in any longer and she would cry quietly where no one could see or hear her. She never wanted anyone to worry about her. Her heart was so gentle; she would feel everything at such a deep level, much deeper than many others. That's why when she laughed, or smiled and was truly happy, her eyes would sparkle intensely, everyone would feel the love and warm radiating from her like the sun. Yet each little beating or break she would take to the heart would wound her so deeply, the only way she remained strong was because of her strong, logical and wilful mind.

Lucy and Edmund glanced sadly at each other before they joined their older siblings by the window. Lucy sat next to Peter, hugging them both as Edmund sat next to Susan, rubbing her back in soothing circles. The professor leaned in the doorframe watching the Pevensie's as he smoked his pipe. He was all too familiar with the pain of being told he had to now live in their own world. Yet as he watched the four of them he got the feeling their adventure was not yet over. In fact, it was merely the beginning.

...

**Narnia – Two years later...**

Caspian had matured greatly in his two years as King; he had defeated the Giants of the North and had just returned from the victorious battle against the Calormen army across the Great Desert. A grand feast was hosted in honour of their victory.

"To Piece across all Narnia!" Caspian shouted as he raised his goblet.

"To peace!" Everyone echoed as they raised their goblets towards him.

"And to King Caspian, the most noble contradiction in history! The Telmarine who saved Narnia!" Trumpkin shouted with a huge grin across his face.

"Hail the King!"

Caspian looked down at his friend with raised eyebrows and a smirk. "What? You deserve some credit." Trumpkin said casually.

"Thank you my friend. I don't know what I would have done without you all these past two years." Caspian said.

"My King."

Caspian briefly closed his eyes and inhaled deeply at the sound of the man's voice before he turned to him with a respectable mask on his face.

"Lord Pelion."

Lord Pelion bowed before him as two lovely young ladies hovered behind him looking at Caspian with much admiration. "My I introduce, Princess Arielle of Glama and Princess Adriana."

The two ladies curtsied. Princess Arielle was the eldest of the two sisters. They both had black hair and brown eyes, yet Princess Arielle's features were sharper than Princess Adriana, who was a rather plump young lady with rosy cheeks and bright enthusiastic eyes "You may indeed. Your Majesties, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"And yours my king." Princess Arielle replied flirtatiously. Caspian inwardly groaned as Trumpkin rolled his eyes. He had witnessed far too many ladies throwing themselves at the young King, hoping he would fall for them.

"We have heard much about you King Caspian. Tales of your heroic and honourable deeds." Princess Adriana said giggling slightly.

"How you won back your throne and brought peace throughout the lands." Princess Arielle added in a husky voice.

"Well, I didn't do it alone." Caspian said modestly in a casual tone.

"Of course, the Kings and Queens of Old returned! I would have loved to have made acquaintances with them. Were they truly everything legend says?" Princess Adriana asked overly enthusiastically as she practically bounced up and down.

"That and much more." Caspian replied deeply as he smiled at the younger Queen. Princess Adriana smiled brightly in return. She must have been no more than 17 years of age, yet her enthusiasm and bright personality made Caspian feel more comfortable in the ladies presence.

"I hear you have not found yourself a Queen my lord." Princess Arielle said casually making him turn his attention to her.

"I have not, no." Caspian replied a little awkwardly.

She smiled at him flirtatiously as she looked him up and down, making even Trumpkin raise his eyebrows at how little this lady tried to hide her intentions. "Perhaps you're just waiting for the right lady to steal your heart."

Caspian felt himself getting frustrated with her open flirtations, which were most definitely not appreciated. "One cannot steal something that has already been stolen." He said gently yet firmly as he set his goblet down. "If you will excuse me, your majesties." He bowed before them and left the room. Princess Arielle watched him as she raised her eyebrows, appalled that the young King wasn't interested in her. Her younger sister just looked at him rather confused as Trumpkin shuffled awkwardly as he glanced across the room to Professor Cornelius and Trufflehunter, who were also watching from afar.

Caspian swung a set of doors open as he frustratedly stormed along the halls of the castle. He leaned his arm, above his head as he rested against one of the pillars, looking out into the courtyard. He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, Susan..." He whispered as he closed his eyes trying to imagine her.

"My liege..."

Caspian's eyes shot open as he turned to see Lord Pelion storming towards him. "Not now my lord." He said irritably.

"Sire, Narnia may be at peace, but how long will that last? The council has been begging for you to marry or at the very least court a respectable lady for the past two years. You've been putting it off thus far due to the wars and other pressing matters, but they have been overcome sire."

"My lord, I have told the council time and time again, I refuse to marry one whom I am not in love with." Caspian said trying to control his temper.

"The longer you wait to marry and conceive an heir, the more danger Narnia will be in."

"This discussion is over my lord. Do not breach it again." Caspian looked at him firmly before he turned from him.

"You put Narnia in danger for what? For the Queen that was banished by Aslan himself?" Lord Pelion snapped with distain lingering in his voice. Caspian whipped back round to him with blazing eyes.

"She was not banished!" He snarled.

The look in Caspian's eyes was enough to make any man feel unease. Lord Pelion took a deep breath as he challenged the young King. "Your infatuation with her must come to an end. Do you think you were the first to taste her lips? The first she would flutter her long eyelashes at and smile beautifully at? No, legend writes of how she would claim the hearts of men with a mere look. Do you really think she's holding onto feelings for you after all this time?"

In one swift move Caspian had Lord Pelion raised, into the back of the wall by the fist of his collar. "You speak ill of her again and I will-"

"My King."

Caspian didn't need to look to know Nymeria's voice.

"Not now." He snarled, refusing to break eye contact with Lord Pelion.

"Caspian, I wish to seek an audience with you. Please, Sire." Sir Gwaine asked firmly, ready to intervene if necessary.

Caspian looked over to see Nymeria and Sir Gwaine looking at him pleadingly. He exhaled before he released the Lord and stormed into his study as his friends followed in pursuit. Nymeria was a cheetah, kind and caring, she had a motherly presence about her. Sir Gwaine was Caspian's oldest Telmarine friend; he was a charming young knight with dark brown, tightly curled hair and soft brown eyes. He was the bravest of the knights and had quite a reputation with the ladies.

"The sack of wine!" Caspian cursed as he shoved the door open.

"Sire, control your temper. Lord Pelion is a snake; you know he's not afraid to strike." Gwaine said firmly.

Caspian slumped heavily in his chair. "He needs to learn his place."

"What did he say to you?" Gwaine asked folding his arms across his broad chest.

"I must choose a wife before Narnia is put in danger." Caspian said bitterly.

"We hear that almost every week during the council meetings, it has never enraged you like this." Gwaine pushed, not really buying that it was only that information that had angered his friend.

"He spoke ill about her." Caspian mumbled.

Gwaine and Nymeria exchanged a glance of understanding. "Ahh."

"Why must she torment me so? She's been gone two years yet she still fills my thoughts." Caspian said brokenly.

"See this is why I will never fall in love." Gwaine said causing Caspian and Nymeria to glare at him.

"Gwaine you are not helping." Nymeria muttered rolling her eyes at him before she sat by Caspian's feet looking up at him sadly.

"I understand if I don't marry, if I don't sire an heir then I risk losing everything we have achieved, I risk losing my kingdom and a risk open war. Yet I can't stomach the thought of anyone else but Susan being my Queen, being the mother of my children. None of them can even compare with her." Caspian said softly as he looked down at the floor.

"She was truly, one of a kind. Love fills us with hope. And it is your hope of her returning to you that keeps you strong. Hold onto that hope Caspian, there is still a chance, no matter how small it may be, that this is just a part of Aslan's plan for you both. This is just a path you shall travel to lead towards your destiny, yet you must be careful to tread the right path." Nymeria said wisely.

Caspian smiled at her sadly as he stroked the top of her head. Usually Narnian's didn't like to be petted like an animal but Nymeria was such a loving soul she liked the affection. "You're rather wise, Nymeria."

"And you Sir are a great King."

...

**England – 1 year later...**

Mr. Pevensie had returned home from the war several months ago due to an injury, once he had recovered he was offered a job that would have him work in America for over the Summer. Peter at the age of 19 had been staying with the professor for the past year as he entered his first year of studying in medicine. At the age of 18, Susan finished her final year in school, much to her relief. Since her return from Narnia she had tried to make some effort in making friends, realising that she was going to be staying permanently. Yet jealous of her every growing beauty and seeing her as an outcast and a bookworm, Susan didn't succeed in making any friends at all. Edmund at 16 was in his second to last year at school and Lucy at the age of 14 was in the midst of her education.

Mr. And Mrs Pevensie had agreed to take Susan to America for the summer along with them. They had been rather worried of her lack of friends and her general behaviour. She just didn't seem to be the sparkling little girl they once knew. They both assumed it was the war getting to her delicate, caring heart, little did they know on the inside she felt completely broken and lost.

They were all at the Professor's countryside mansion having tea and saying their final goodbyes to Peter and the Professor before they caught the train to the dock. Susan managed to sneak away to find a moment to herself. Trying to appear happy and excited was utterly exhausting. She wandered absentmindedly until she found herself standing in front of a particular door. She took a deep breath before entering the room.

Her heart hit fiercely against her chest as she saw the wardrobe covered with a large white sheet. She struggled to swallow the large lump of emotions that were rising in her throat as she slowly glided towards it. She gently grabbed the sheet and threw it off the wardrobe. As it floated to the floor she looked sadly at the beautiful engravings of the wood. She caressed it gently before opening the door and stepping inside. She pushed aside the fur coats and saw only the wood of the wardrobe.

'_Lucy, the only wood is in the back of this wardrobe."_ Her memory echoed through her mind.

Her heart fell as she shook her head at herself. Was she really expecting to see the trees of Narnia, welcoming her back home? Did she expect Caspian to be standing there with open arms?

She slowly reached out and lightly touched the wood. "I miss you." She whispered as tears made their way to her eyes. She pushed them back as she stepped out of the wardrobe and closed its door.

"Susan?" She looked up to see the Professor standing in the doorway smoking his pipe.

"Professor... I was just..."

"Saying goodbye?" He said in understanding. Susan looked down sadly. "Come with me, my dear."

She followed him into his study and sat opposite him on the sofa as he smoked his pipe.

"I've seen your brother work out his anger and frustration on a sand bag hanging from a tree, almost every day since you returned from your previous time in Narnia. I've seen your younger sibling's struggle also to adjust to life in this world, but they know they will return. Yet you my dear, I have witnessed all the signs of a broken heart and still you try to appear intact." He said calmly. Susan felt rather intruded upon as she shifted in her seat.

"I don't want them to worry." She replied trying to wave it off as nothing.

The Professor raised his wrinkled brow as he stared at her. "I thought as much."

"They won't need to now anyway, I'll be in America."

"They will still worry, they're your family. They see you more than you think they do." He said wisely.

Susan looked at the statue of a lion on the wooden table for a moment as she pondered whether or not to confide in him. "Professor? How... how did you get through it? Living each day here, knowing that you really belonged there." Susan asked softly as she searched his eyes painfully.

"It takes time, but the longing to be in Narnia never fades, my dear. But you pine for more than just your home." He replied gently as he looked at her knowingly.

Susan's eyes opened in shock. "Did they say-"

"No, they didn't need to. I could see it in your eyes, in your behaviour, every time King Caspian's name was mentioned, every time Narnia was spoken of. You fell in love with him."

Susan struggled to swallow as her vision blurred with hot tears. "Yes." She whispered.

"And you have shut out the pain, because it is too much for the Gentle Queen of Narnia to bear." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt herself falling apart. Susan hadn't spoken about her feelings on the matter with anyone since the night they had returned from Narnia, her siblings had tried to talk to her, but she would do anything to convince them she was fine.

"I thought if I ignored it I would just go away, but it gets worse as time goes on. I miss him so much." She confessed shakily.

The Professor placed his large wrinkled hand over her two clasped small ones. "To find such love, is a rare gift indeed. If you don't' allow yourself to feel the bad, how can you possibly feel the good?" He said wisely as his words hit Susan deeply.

There was a knock at the door, Susan jumped and quickly wiped away her tears and quickly composed herself.

"Come in." The Professor said as he studied Susan thoughtfully.

Lucy walked in smiling at the two of them and Susan smiled back. "We're ready to go."

"Coming." Susan replied standing up, straightening her skirt and looking over at the Professor.

"Don't forget what I told you." He reminded her, seeing there was still hope for her.

"I won't." She said gently.

"Promise you will write me, whenever you feel yourself getting lost." He whispered as he walked next to her towards Lucy. Susan looked up at him and smiled gratefully as she nodded.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**I own Nothing... Please Review...**

**Over Half of this chapter has been re-written. **

**...**

**The far side of the Eastern Ocean...**

Caspian leaned against the banister as he watched Aslan's country fade onto the horizon. His heart weight heavily, he loved them like his own family and now Edmund and Lucy were gone, never to return. Drinian approached Caspian from behind.

"They will be missed greatly." He said sadly.

"Yes they will." Caspian said miserably.

"Sire, with our extra crew members, we will need to replenish our stock."

"Sail for Ramandu's island, Drinian." Caspian ordered.

Drinian nodded and headed towards the wheel as he gave the orders. Caspian looked over to the Blue star, to Liliandil. He sighed heavily and entered his cabin and slumped on the edge of his bed, lost in thought.

She was very beautiful. As many of the women placed before him were. Yet not even the daughter of a star was as beautiful as Susan. He looked over to Susan's horn, placed above the fireplace.

"_Maybe you should hold onto it, you might need to call me again." _He heard her enchanting voice echo through his head.

He had been holding onto hope that maybe it had all be part of a test. That she would return with Peter and her younger siblings. But she didn't. She wasn't coming back and neither were they. He felt the heartbreaking truth hit him hard as his eyes watered.

The truth was he had to move on. He had promised to be a better King and a better King wouldn't put his kingdom in such danger over what he finally realised was a hopeless love. He had to find himself a Queen before Narnia was put in grave danger. He had to sire an heir to the Narnian thrown, and he could never do it with the woman he loved. His thoughts drifted back to Liliandil, she looked the complete opposite to Susan, yet her dignity, grace and kindness would remind him of the Gentle Queen, it filled him with familiar warmth. Something he had not felt in over 3 years.

Caspian, like Edmund and the rest of the crew were entranced by her magical blue aura that illuminated her beauty, making it more than noticeable. In his trance he had called her 'most _beautiful'_ he told her _'I hope we meet again.'_ Part of him felt like he was betraying Susan, betraying his love for her, but was Liliandil his only chance for remote happiness? He did not know, all he knew was that he would never stop loving Susan but he had to lock his love away, even from his own heart.

...

On Ramandu's island, by Aslan's table, Caspian and Liliandil walked side by side.

"Will you be returning to Narnia?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, as soon as The Dawn Treader had been repaired." He replied tenderly.

"My father would tell me tales of Narnia. Of the Kings and Queens of Old."

Caspian saw this as a chance, he could get to know her, and perhaps his feelings would grow. Maybe this was his chance to get over Susan. "My lady, would you consider returning to Narnia with me and my crew. I could show you my Kingdom, my people." He asked a little timidly.

Liliandil smiled at him gently. "I would love that. I have wanted to see it for hundreds of years."

"Hundreds?"

"Yes, I am much older than I look."

"_I am 1300 years older than you."_ Susan's voice echoed in playful sadness through his memory.

Caspian struggled to swallow as he tried to push the memory aside.

"What do you really look like? I mean your true form, when you are not a star." He asked, changing the subject a little.

Liliandil stopped in front of him and smiled. Her blue aura faded completely, leaving her to appear a mere human. He had not been able to see her properly through her aura. Now without it, he could see her mid-length hair was so blonde it was almost white, her eyes were grey and her skin was so pale it looked unreal. She was very beautiful yet there was something almost unrealistic about her.

They smiled at each other before they continued walking. "Do all star's look like you?" He asked.

"We can choose any form we wish. We are magical beings of the sky, who watch the world beneath our gaze. I always wanted to travel, see the world. Experience things I never have before."

"I'm sure you will." He said gently.

...

On the journey back home to Narnia, Caspian and Liliandil had got to know each other rather well. He knew there was such purity in her as she had never experienced life. She had never experienced many emotions as she was never given cause to feel them. She spoke often of the Kings and Queens of Old and managed to get Caspian to tell her all about them, though his description and tales of Susan were left rather short.

"Are you still not managing to sleep at night?" Caspian asked as they sat at the table playing chess. He had insisted she take his cabin whilst he remained in the crew's quarters.

"Not really. Night time is where stars have other things to do; we're coming out, shining." Liliandil said smiling at him. "I'll get used to it though." She reassured him.

Caspian smiled at her tenderly and put his King into play. Liliandil smiled triumphantly and took his centaur with her with her castle.

"You're getting good at this."

"Well one would after playing it nearly every day." She said playfully.

"I'm sorry this must be rather dull for you being on the ship."

"No, not at all. It's nice being surrounded by people. I only really had my father to speak to, and the stars of course."

"We have enjoyed your company on the ship." He said kindly making her smile. "Well, i think i shall retire."

The both of them rose from their seats and Liliandil walked him over to the door.

He stopped at the door and wavered for a moment.. He bent down and kissed her cheek gently, he was surprised that he felt absolutly nothing as his lips touched her cool skin. Only uncertainty and awkwardness. Caspian pulled back and froze completely. In front of him he saw Susan as she smiled at him and bit her lip as a gentle blush crossed her cheeks. Her silvery-blue eyes sparkled into his intensely as he dark silky hair framed her beautiful face. Caspian blinked quickly and saw her be replaced by Liliandil, looking at him with confused grey eyes.

"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine." He said still in shock. "Goodnight Liliandil."

She nodded and smiled through her confusion. "Goodnight Caspian." She said gently as he left the cabin.

Caspian lay in his hammock completely frustrated with himself. There was a beautiful and kind magical being, on the upper deck, someone anyone could easily fall in love with and yet he couldn't. All he could do was compare her to Susan, which wasn't fair to her at all, for he knew no one could ever truely compare to Susan. Liliandil may have been beautiful, kind and caring, just as Susan was, but Susan was on a completely different scale of it. Not only was she the most enchanting, kindest, warmest most divine person he had ever met; but she was also challenging, skilful, witty, intelligent, and somehow so strong and yet so fragile at the same time. She was the most confusing person he had ever met and yet he loved that about her.

Why couldn't he just let her go? She was never coming back...

...

**America – 6 months later.**

Mrs. Pevensie had managed to convince Susan to go with Patrick to the British consul tea party. She wore a pale blue fitted dress with white daffodils, her favourite flower, patterned across it. Her hair was curled and pinned to the side in a fashionable wave as she wore her makeup how all girls now did. Being fashionable and pretending to be interested in only frivolous things helped Susan to quickly make friends and become eagerly accepted into their society group. Of course not one of them knew the real Susan Pevensie. They knew only the beautiful, happy young girl that would make the most perfect housewife. Yet sometimes Susan didn't completely mind keeping up the pretences. It was the first time she had ever had any friends in her world, she felt rather accepted, and wanted.

Patrick was a naval officer based near where Susan and her parents were staying. He was to be shipped out with the rest of his rank within the next couple of weeks, and for weeks he had constantly sought Susan's approval, as did many young men.

He was rather tall and broad, yet very slender. His hair was jet black and his eyes were a lovely green, his smile charming and his skin pale. He was a very handsome man indeed; all the young girls wanted his attention, so Susan couldn't understand why she was sitting opposite him, comparing him to Caspian the entire time. Caspian wasn't too tall for her like Patrick was; he was broad and rather slender yet still very masculine. Caspian's hair was long, wavy and rebellious; it made her want to weave her fingers into it all the time. His skin was a lovely warm olive colour, very warm to the touch, sending a tickling sensation through her skin whenever hers met his. His white smile was dashing, cheeky and slightly mischievous. Whenever he smiled it would make her smile. His eyes, his deep dark chocolate orbs that were almost black would make her knees feel weak and her body feel warm and feverish. She had never met anyone with such intense, passionate and gentle eyes. He was the most excruciatingly handsome man she had ever known, in both worlds.

Yet Susan wasn't fickle to rest on looks alone so throughout the night she tried to focus on Patrick's personality. He was a perfect gentleman, very sweet and extremely funny. He made her genuinely laugh and enjoy herself, not to mention he was a great, energetic dancing partner. But Caspian was all those things too, yet he was so much more.

He was passionate, gentle, caring, loving, understanding, strong, skilful, a warrior, courageous, noble, chivalrous, hot tempered, stubborn, wilful, intelligent, and her hero. He was her prince. He could see her for everything she was on the inside. She couldn't help but open up to him so easily, as he broke down all her defensive barriers.

Susan huffed at herself. Here she was with a lovely naval officer and all she could think of was Caspian. It was completely frustrating, why couldn't she just move on? Why did Caspian have to make her fall so helplessly in love with him?

Patrick parked his car outside her summer home and opened her door for her. As they walked over to the house Susan couldn't help but feel nervous.

"I have to admit, for a moment I thought you wouldn't accept my invitation."

"I wasn't going to." Susan replied honestly.

Patrick looked at her a little shocked at her honesty. "What changed your mind?"

"My mother." Susan said with a smirk which Patrick returned. "I had a lovely time tonight, Patrick. Thank you."

"I wish we had more time together." He replied as they came to a stop in front of the house. Susan looked at him completely shocked and a little hurt.

"_I wish we had more time together."_ She heard Caspian's alluring accent echoed through her mind. His voice tainted with heartbreak.

"Excuse me?!"

Patrick thought he may have offended her somehow, though he didn't understand what he had done wrong. "I don't remember the last time I had this much fun." He said assuredly.

"Oh." Susan said looking down, a little embarrassed by her outburst.

Patrick lifted her chin and looked into her unsure silvery-blue eyes. "You're so beautiful." He said huskily.

"I should go inside, they are probably wondering where I am." She replied growing rather nervous.

He nodded and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Alright." He said gently.

Patrick closed his eyes as he leaned down and kissed her softly. Susan responded to the kiss, yet the moment she did she felt her heart break. He wasn't Caspian. Her lips didn't tingle as she felt a warm rush inside of her. She didn't feel the magical feeling that she felt when she kissed Caspian.

Susan let out a shaky sigh as she gazed painfully at the floor. Patrick studied her expression carefully. When she finally looked back up at him she mustered up an awkward smile.

"May I see you again?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't think-"

"I understand. There's someone else isn't there?" Susan looked down confirming his guess. "Your minds been wondering all evening, and I've never had someone look so heartbroken after I've kissed them before." He added finishing with a cheeky smile.

Susan smiled back at him sadly. "I'm sorry Patrick."

He looked at her regretfully. "Don't be." He said reassuringly as he studied the enticing young woman before him. "You're truly one of a kind Miss. Pevensie. Whoever he is, he doesn't deserve you." He said in a trance.

"I'll still be looking for a dance partner." She replied sweetly.

"Now you will always find one of them in me." He said smiling at her. He kissed her hand as she smiled at him gently. "Goodnight Susan."

"Goodnight Patrick."

Susan entered the house to find her father sat by the fire reading a newspaper as her mother sewed.

"I'm back." She said tiredly.

Her parents looked up at her and smiled. Susan kissed her father on the head as her mother jumped up from her seat.

"Well how did it go?"

"It was fun." Susan replied.

"Oh, I knew you two would hit it off! So when is he taking you out again?" Helen asked getting over excited.

"He's not."

"He didn't ask you? Well he clearly doesn't deserve my little girl." Her father said protectively.

Susan smiled at him gently and looked back to her mother who seemed rather put out. "He did ask me, I said no."

"What why? I thought you said you had fun." Helen said both surprised and disappointed

"I did, I just don't want that kind of relationship with him." Susan explained causally.

"Oh, Susan!" Helen exclaimed feeling rather annoyed.

"Well if you don't want to date him that's fine with me." Her father said smiling at Susan as she sat on the arm of his chair.

"Frank!" Helen shouted at her husband.

"Darling, we can't make her date anyone she doesn't wish to." Frank said calmingly.

Mrs. Pevensie rolled her eyes at her husband who was been exceedingly un-helpful in getting the point across to their daughter. "Susan, you have rejected every single young man who has come asking for permission to court you. You can't push them all aside." Helen lectured her.

"Why not?" Susan asked folding her arms getting rather annoyed at the need to find her a husband.

"You will end up alone for the rest of your life. Is that what you want?" Her mother exclaimed.

"I have Peter, Edmund and Lucy." Susan answered stubbornly.

"Yes for now perhaps, but what about when they move on with their lives? They won't be there for you forever Susan, you can't hide behind your brothers anymore." Helen snapped.

"Mother I'm not hiding behind anything." Susan said irritably.

"You are 19 years of age now Susan, you have to realise you're a young lady. You can't run around free spirited anymore, its time you settled down and took your place in this world." Helen continued to lecture as she looked at her both irritably and disappoint.

Susan glared hurtfully at her mother. "As a housewife? Someone who cooks cleans and plans frivolous parties all day long?" Susan exclaimed, her voice getting louder as it filled with distain.

"Yes! It is every woman's duty to find a husband and raise a family." Helen snapped.

"Duty? Whatever happened to love?!" Susan exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Of course we want you to fall in love sweetheart. You're mother just means that you need to try in order to find love." Her father said soothingly trying to cut the rising tension between the two females that unsettled him greatly.

"All the girls your age are being courted or are even engaged by now Susan." Her mother added looking at her firmly.

Susan rose abruptly from the arm of her father's chair. "Well then why don't you just marry me off when we are back in Finchley?" Susan snapped as she stormed out of the room.

"Susan, don't take that tone with your mother." Her father said warningly as she ran up the stairs ignoring them. Helen sighed heavily and looked at Frank sadly.

"I don't know what we are going to do with her." Her mother muttered frustratedly.

"Perhaps we made the wrong decision separating her from her brother's and sister." Frank said thoughtfully.

"Maybe. She needs to learn how to stand on her own without them Frank. I'm so worried she's going to be left alone." His wife said worriedly, her anger now melting into sadness as she sat on his knee.

"I know darling. But she can already stand on her own. She's tough, and stubborn and strong minded. We've got quite a young lady on our hands. We always knew she was different, we can't fault her for seeing the world for what it really is, we can't be angry with her for wanting to be more than a silly girl who thinks the world revolves around fashion and looks and young men." He said wisely as he held his wife in his warm embrace.

"What are you saying?"

"I saying, I'm no longer needed for work here in America, perhaps, now the war is coming to an end, perhaps we should take her home." He said soothingly.

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess you're right." Helen said softly.

...

After another month in America the Pevensie's settled their affairs and headed back home to England. The journey took three weeks as they had to be careful not to sail where enemy ships may have been. There was rumour that the war was coming close to an end, yet it seemed to be going on for so long it felt like it would never end.

Susan closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of the ocean air. Her hair and dress floated in the wind as she leaned against the rail of the ship that was taking her and her parents back to England. In rare peaceful moments like these she felt a small sense of freedom as she imagined the sea was the Great Eastern Ocean as she looked out of her balcony at Cair Paravel. Oh how she missed Narnia, her one true home, she missed being the person she really was deep inside of her. She missed her friends but above all she missed Caspian.

For 1 year and 8 months not a day went by when he wasn't in her thoughts. America had been a lovely distraction from the heartbreak she so constantly felt. Even some of her suitors had become lovely friends. Patrick became the dearest of them all, his cheeky sense of humour and his gentlemanly understanding of what Susan wanted and needed made her feel very comfortable around him. He even stepped in to save her from a grabby suitor or two on the dance floor.

Some suitors may have been very handsome, yet Caspian was the most excruciatingly handsome man she had ever seen in two separate worlds. Their American accents may have been intriguing, yet Caspian's Telmarine accent and his deep passionate voice would send shivers through her spine. Their touch never made a fire burn within her. They never saw through the walls she had barricaded around her heart, to stop herself from falling apart. They never knew who she really was. They never saw her or looked at her the way Caspian did.

She now knew that she would always be in love with Caspian X. She had tried to move on for the past year and eight months, yet she couldn't and deep inside she didn't want to. He was the Prince Charming she had always dreamed of since she was a little girl, it took over 1300 years to find him and they were torn apart before they had time to confess their true feelings. Yet in their goodbye kiss, they told each other they felt the same. They were falling in love, and she couldn't let go of that love.

Susan touched her lips trying to remember the magical feeling of when their lips touched. A soft, bittersweet kiss, which tasted so perfect against her lips. She wished she could taste his lips once more, to be in his warm, strong embrace once more, making all her fears and worries melt away.

Tears filled her eyes as her broken heart weighed heavily on her, yet she choked them back and moved onto more happy thoughts.

She couldn't wait to see her siblings again. She had missed them all so much. Being in America without them, without anyone whom she could turn to and speak of Narnia and her pain on the matter was extremely hard on her. She felt like she was forgetting Narnia and it scared her to death. Peter was her protector, Edmund her rock and Lucy her lighthouse. They each called her home as she yearned to feel even a fraction of the Susan she once was.

She had written to the Professor just as she had promised, confessing all her worries and troubles to him, yet the war had made small things like postage so difficult she never received his letter he wrote back to her. She was left to struggle without his comforting words of wisdom.

...

"Lucy, will you sit down for 5 seconds straight? It takes time for them to get off the ship once it's docked." Edmund said smiling up at Lucy from a bench as she practically jumped up and down waiting for Susan and their parents.

"They'll be so surprised to see us!" She squealed looking for them excitedly.

Peter and Edmund smirked at each other as they joined Lucy in the gathering crowd. Peter, being the tallest had the best view as he looked over most people's heads. He saw the back of a young woman in a pink fitted dress with brown polka dots and small cream heels. Her dark brown, shiny, soft looking hair was in gentle curls as it fell down to the top of her lower back, and was clipped at the sides. Her skin was a pale ivory that seemed to glow softly. He knew it was her straight away.

Through the crowd he saw her turn and locked eyes with him. He was quite taken aback by how beautiful she little sister was. He'd obviously seen her in the Golden Age, but he had quite forgotten just how enchanting she became. Her eyes lit up as she smiled widely at him in shock, dropping her suitcase on the floor.

"Peter!" She squealed.

"Su!" He shouted back.

Edmund and Lucy looked over beaming at her as she pushed her way through the crowd. "Edmund! Lucy!"

"Susan!" Lucy squealed back.

Susan threw her arms around Peter first, embracing him tightly, and then she turned and hugged Lucy who was now two inches taller than her.

"Oh, I've missed you all so much! You've grown!" She exclaimed giving Lucy a kiss on the cheek.

"We've missed you too! We have so much to tell you." Lucy said laughing brightly.

Susan turned to Edmund last and smiled at him before he picked her up off the floor squeezing her tightly making her giggle and popping her back down again taking a better look at her.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Edmund said playfully, yet meaning every word.

"Aww gee, thanks Ed, you're so pretty too." Susan teased playfully.

"Peter, Edmund, Lucy!" Mrs. Pevensie ran over to her children and embraced them tightly as their father gave his sons the usual manly hug and pat before he squeezed his baby girl tightly.

"We came to surprise you!" Lucy said happily.

"And it's a wonderful surprise!" Mr. Pevensie said beaming at his children. "Come on lets go home." He put his arm around Lucy and his wife as Susan linked Peter and Edmund as they walked to the train station.

...

The family caught up on the train, telling each other their stories of the past few months. Lucy and Edmund were simply bursting to tell their brother and sister of their adventure in Narnia. Once they got home they sat at the kitchen table once their parents had gone to bed.

"We've got something to tell you both. We wanted to wait till we were all together so we could tell you face to face." Lucy said beaming at her older siblings as they sat opposite her and Edmund.

"Alright." Peter said a little nervously at what it could be.

"We went back to Narnia." Edmund began.

Peter and Susan's faces fell in shock. Deep in their eyes was their heartbreak. "What, when?" Peter asked.

"A few months ago, a painting of the sea and a ship flooded my room and when Edmund, Eustace and I resurfaced we were in the middle of the Eastern Ocean." Lucy said.

"Wait, Useless went with you? To Narnia?" Peter exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Unbelievable." Peter said bitterly as he rolled his eyes.

"He's different now; Narnia changed him just like it did us." Lucy defended him.

"Yes, much less annoying." Edmund agreed smirking at his siblings.

Lucy elbowed him before she continued. "We were saved by Caspian and his crew of the _Dawn Treader. _It's the most beautiful ship, designed to look like a dragon."

"Caspian?" Susan whispered feeling her stomach flip and her heart stop. Peter looked at her knowingly, he knew she was completely heartbroken about Caspian and no amount of smiles and letters of handsome naval officers would that had in time convinced their younger siblings, would ever convince him.

"Yes. It had only been three years there. He had defeated the Giants of the North, The Calormen army and brought peace throughout Narnia." Edmund said proudly.

"In just three years? That's quite impressive." Peter said admirably.

"Oh and he was so handsome. He's so muscley and strong and he's grown a kingly beard." Lucy gushed. Susan felt like she couldn't breathe.

"No one cares about his beard." Edmund exclaimed. Susan glanced down, she cared, and she wanted to hear more about Caspian, not their adventure. "Anyway he was on a quest to find the seven lords of Telmar, his father's most close and loyal supporters, they fled to the Lone Islands when his Uncle tried to have them killed."

"That's rather admirable of him" Peter said as Susan felt her heart flutter proudly.

"Yeah I know. Anyway once we got to the lone islands we were kidnapped by slave traders. There we saw unsold slaves being pushed out into the sea as they were engulfed by this magical green mist. We then fought are way out and Caspian ordered slavery to be abolished. One of the Lords was there and he gave Caspian and Old Narnian sword, one of seven, given by Aslan in the Golden Age.

"Caspian gave it to Edmund and we then rowed ashore to Coriakin's Island where I was kidnapped by invisible Dufflepuds." Lucy said dramatically.

"Dufflepuds?" Peter asked in confusion.

"They are like fat dwarves only slightly bigger, with one leg and a giant foot." Lucy explained. They wanted be to go into the magicians mansion and read from his spell book to make them visible again."

"Once they were, Coriakin told us that the green mist we had seen was made of pure evil. It could make your worst dreams come true. We had to find the other 6 swords and place them on Aslan's table at the far island to the east. Ramandu's Island. We had to follow a blue star that would lead the way, yet we were lost in a storm for two weeks and sailed off course, we couldn't see the star anywhere." Edmund continued. "We ran out of rations and almost had mutiny upon us as the mist worked its way into everyone's fears. We luckily came across a volcanic island where we found another two swords, but two dead lords. Eustace who had been a real pain the entire voyage, was tempted by dragons treasure and then transformed into a dragon himself."

"Eustace a dragon?! Ha-ha brilliant!" Peter said rather amused at the thought.

"We finally saw the blue star and it lead us straight to Ramandu's Island where we found three of the Lords at Aslan's table. Once we placed the six swords on the table the Blue star floated down and transformed into a beautiful lady. Her name was Liliandil; she was the daughter of Ramandu. She told us we had to sail into the source of the green mist to retrieve the seventh sword. Dark Island." Lucy said. "Once we sailed into it we found the seventh lord, half mad, and his sword. Edmund then thought of his fear of a sea serpent and it literally came to life.

"It wasn't my entire fault." Edmund said, quickly defending himself.

"Anyway Eustace fought against it bravely but the lord threw the sword into his shoulder and he flew away as we fought against it. Aslan turned Eustace back into a boy and he placed the seventh sword on the table causing your sword, Peter, to glow blue as Edmund stabbed the serpent through is mouth, defeating the green mist." Lucy said proudly. Peter and Susan smiled proudly at Edmund.

"Nearby the sea was covered in white lilies, we knew it led the way to Aslan's country so Caspian, Reepicheep and the three of us rowed ashore a sandy island with a giant wave, rather like a wall, moving upwards. Aslan then appeared and told us his country was beyond, yet if we went there we couldn't return. At first I thought Caspian would go, he had dreamed of finding his father there since he was a boy, but he didn't go." Edmund said.

"No, he's too strong for that." Susan muttered feeling rather proud of him.

"He swore to Aslan to be a better King. He doesn't realise what a great King he truly is. Reepicheep went though, and we could have gone too." Lucy added.

"Why didn't you?" Peter asked rather confused.

"Because, we knew you needed us. Besides Narnia didn't really feel like home without you both there." Edmund explained. Peter and Susan smiled sadly at him.

"It was our last time there." Lucy whispered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Susan said softly.

"Aslan said we would see him again." Lucy said hopefully.

"He did?" Peter asked rather confused.

"Yeah, he said in our world he is known by another name, we must first learn to know him by it." Lucy explained.

The four of them sat silently trying to think of what it possible could be. Susan looked out of the window thoughtfully.

"He's god." She said softly.

Her siblings looked at her baffled.

"What?" Edmund asked.

"Aslan, he's god." Her siblings looked at her sceptically. "Think about it he is the King of all Kings. He sacrificed himself in a traitor's stead. Not that you were a traitor Ed, it's just what they said about the stone table." She added quickly. "He rose from the dead. Once you enter his country you can never return. The dead are in his country. Aslan's country is heaven."

"Wow." Peter muttered trying to take it all in.

"God... I much prefer calling him Aslan. It suits him better." Lucy said making them all laugh.

As their laughter faded their eyes grew sad and thoughtful.

"I miss it already. I miss Caspian. He was part of the family." Lucy said painfully.

"I miss him too." Edmund said putting his arm around her.

Peter glanced to Susan as she struggled to swallow the rising lump in her throat.

"Was he happy?" She asked barely above a whisper.

Her younger siblings looked at her thoughtfully. "He seemed happy." Edmund replied.

"But sometimes he would seem really sad." Lucy said thoughtfully. "He seemed lonely."

"Had he found himself a Queen in those three years?" Susan asked her voice quivering slightly as she paled.

"No. He said not one to compare with you." Lucy said, with complete understanding that Susan hadn't moved on at all. "He really misses you Susan."

Susan felt her heart break as she looked at the floor. Peter lightly placed his hand on hers but she quickly snatched it away and stood up quickly. "Excuse me." She said softly, without making eye contact she quickly left the kitchen and ran upstairs. Peter, Edmund and Lucy looked after her.

"I thought she had moved on." Lucy said sadly. "We knew she had feelings for him but she never said anything. After awhile I thought she was moving on. In her letter she seemed as if she had moved on."

"So did I." Edmund agreed. "She wrote about that naval officer. She said America was like an adventure."

"She wrote me the same letter. I didn't buy it. She hasn't told us what she really feels since we returned from Narnia. Do you really think in a letter she would tell you the truth?" Peter said dully.

"Oh, poor Susan." Lucy whimpered.

"I guess it's a good job we didn't go into detail about Liliandil." Edmund muttered.

"What about Liliandil?" Peter asked.

"Well when she transformed into a beautiful woman, she had this magical blue aura around her that enchanted all the men, including Edmund and Caspian. Caspian told her she was 'most beautiful' and that he hoped they 'would meet again.'" Lucy explained. "Do you think we should tell Susan?"

"No. She doesn't need to know." Peter said quickly. "Do you think he was in love with this Liliandil?"

"No, just entranced like everyone else. He only knew her for two minutes."Lucy said as Edmund nodded in agreement. "For years he hasn't been able to get over Susan."

"That's because he'll never find anyone like her." Edmund mumbled. Fair enough the star was beautiful but he hated the thought of anyone chosing her over his sister. It was insulting.

...

"Susan! Lucy! Hurry up, we don't want to be late!" Helen shouted over the banister and up the stairs.

"Who's hosting this garden party again?" Edmund asked

"A friend of mine I met in the army. He knows a lot of people in high places, so let's fix that tie." Frank said with a smirk.

He fixed Edmund's tie and patted behind his neck as Edmund mirrored his smirk.

"Ready." Peter announced as he repositioned his blazer.

"Oh, how lucky we are to have two handsome boys." Helen gushed as she pinched Peter's cheek.

"Mother." Peter squirmed as he wriggled away from her and rubbed his cheek as he smiled.

"Girl's come along!" Helen shouted over the banister.

Lucy immediately rushed down the stairs smiling brightly at her family. She was wearing black, flat shoes with a fashionable plain green dress with black buttons around her waist and neckline. Her hair was pinned half up and half down in the latest style.

"Oh my little girl is growing up." Helen said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "You look lovely sweetheart."

"Susan did it for me." She said happily.

Susan quickly followed her by naturally gliding down the stairs. Her family all looked at her in awe. She was wearing small cream heels with a lilac dress that had a small cream lace belt around her waist and also around the trim of her short sleeves. It flattered her figure perfectly, fitting in at her small waist and floating out to her knees. She wore a silver charm bracelet, given to her by her parents for her last birthday. Her silky hair was pinned in a beautiful wavy up-do.

"Here Lu." Susan reached out to Lucy's hair and put a pin back in place for her. She turned to the rest of her family and looked at them oddly.

"What?" She asked a little self conscious.

"Right then shall we go?" Edmund said quickly trying to ease her discomfort.

"Yes. Let's go." Helen said ushering them out of the door.

Edmund smiled at Susan as she linked him. "You look beautiful sister." He said smiling at her.

Susan smiled and blushed. It meant a lot when Edmund would compliment someone's beauty for he rarely said it out loud.

...

It was rather a long car journey to the country house. Lucy and Peter sat opposite Susan and Edmund in the back. Being a family of six, they needed a rather large car to fit them all in. Lucy chatted lively to them, but Susan wasn't really paying much attention as she looked out of the window, watching the river by the side of the road. She always enjoyed visiting the countryside as it reminded her of the wildness and freedom of Narnia.

"Frank watch out!" Helen screamed as a cow stepped out from behind a tree and into the road.

Frank swerved and lost control of the car as it skidded off the road. Edmund and Peter automatically put a protective arm over their sisters as the car toppled over and rolled down the small sloap and into the river.

As the car sank further into the river Peter squinted over to see his parents knocked unconscious. He looked to his siblings as they unbuckled their seat belts and did the same. He unwound the window and dragged Lucy out of it along with him, swimming straight for the surface.

They reached the surface with a huge gasp of air.

"Peter!" Lucy gasped.

"I don't believe it." Peter said as he looked around, treading water.

He saw a man at the edge of the forest.

"Over there, in the river!" He shouted pointing to them.

Peter guided her to the side of the river and pushed her up. She coughed and spluttered as she gripped onto the grass, pulling herself up.

"Quickly!" She heard a voice shout.

"Pull them up!" Another shouted over the sound of people running towards them.

Edmund swam out of the window as Susan moved towards their parents. She reached out and and shook her mother's shoulder, but she was unresponsive. They both were. Edmund reached back in, and took hold of Susan's wrist, by gripping her charm bracelet. He pulled her out of the car and swam towards the surface as hard as he could, fighting the suction of the car tried to pull Susan with it.

He reached the surface, taking in a huge gasp of air. The current was so strong, taking him further down the river. As he looked around he realised he was no longer in any mere river. It was the Great River in Narnia. They were back! In Narnia! He fought hard against the current as he swam towards the edge. He gripped onto the grass and turned to help Susan up. But she wasn't there. Edmund looked around horrified and glanced down to his hand. Susan's bracelet.

Several pairs of hands gripped onto him and pulled him up.

"It's alright your majesty. You're safe now." Gwaine said assertively as he and some men pulled him to safety.

Edmund glanced at him and then over to Peter and Lucy as a faun wrapped them in cloaks. They both smiled widely and glanced over to him. Their faces dropped as they saw Susan's bracelet in the palm of Edmund's hand and the fear in his eyes.

"Where's Susan?" Lucy asked horrified.

Peter quickly scanned the river, but there was no sight of her.

"Susan!"

...

**Okay so this just randomly popped into my head and I much preferred this way of them getting to Narnia, I'm still going to use most parts of the chapter three I wrote but this I just really wanted to re write this part. I hope you like it and you're not disappointed with the changes :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing... Please Review!**

...

Further up river, past the waterfall, Susan was washed to the side of the riverbank. She lay on her front, drifting in and out of consciousness. Aslan calmly walked out of the forest towards her. He gently nuzzled her face, to wake her.

Susan heard the sound of a lion, yet she felt a warm, comforting presence around her. She slowly opened her eyes as she felt it nuzzle her. She turned to him slowly and looked up into a pair of familiar warm amber eyes.

"Aslan?"

"Welcome home, dear one." He said warmly.

Susan sat up weakly and looked around her rather confused. "I'm in Narnia?"

"Yes."

Susan looked at him shocked and rather hurt. She thought it was over... she may have been sent to the world she never wanted to belong to, but the pain of being pulled in and out of both worlds was over. Why was he doing this? "But... I thought we were never to return."

"That's what I needed each of you to believe." Aslan said gently as he sat opposite her.

"I don't understand. You said-"

"That it was time for you to live out the rest of your lives in your world. And you have." He said in a gentle, comforting voice.

Why did he have to be so cryptic? Why couldn't he have been straight with them? But she knew why, he couldn't, for that would strip them of their free will. It would force them towards their destines and make them question if they would have followed their right paths if they hadn't have known their fate.

Susan looked at him sadly as his meaning hit her. "You mean..."

"Yes my child."

She nodded and looked down as tears filled her eyes. Her mind flashed to her mother and father, unconscious in sinking car. A tear fell down her cheek as she looked into his eyes. "Our parents-"

"Are in a better place now. One where they have found peace and happiness, where they live in a land, without war and pain." Aslan said comfortingly.

Susan's lips trembled as tears glistened in her eyes. She quickly looked around as she tried to control her breathing. "Where... where are my brothers and sister?" She asked shakily as tears fell down her cheeks.

"They are safe in Narnia." Aslan said gently.

Susan nodded and sniffled as she wiped her tears. Aslan lay next to her and she leaned into his mane. Strangely enough she did not feel the overwhelming pain and grief she thought she would feel. Aslan's presence filled her with a comforting warmth. A promise that her parents were happier where they were now. She was hurt and deeply saddened that she never got to say goodbye, but she suspected that she would see them again...one day. She stroked his mane softly and broke the silence between them.

"So... what happens now?"

"You may live out your lives in Narnia, ruling united with King Caspian." He said softly.

Susan sat up quickly and gazed into his eyes. "Caspian? He's alive?" She asked quickly. "How long has it been in Narnia?"

"It has been almost four years since you and your family helped him to claim his rightful place as King of Narnia."

"Four years?"

"We cannot determine the meaning of time between the two worlds. The deep magic has brought you here and now for a reason. It has led you towards your destinies."

"I don't suppose you could tell me what they happen to be?" Susan asked with a hint of humour in her voice.

Aslan chuckled warmly. "I'm afraid not all things are set in stone." He said wisely.

"Well you can't blame me for trying. Not everyone has a chance to sit down with God." Susan said with a knowing twinkle in her eye.

Aslan looked at her proudly. "How long have you really known?"

"Awhile. I was just so angry and hurt I didn't want to see it." She admitted rather shamefully. "Can you forgive me?"

"Why do you ask dear one?"

"Because I forgive you." She whispered whole heartedly.

"I forgive you." He said humbly. Susan smiled in relief, feeling a weight lift off her chest. "What you felt was merely human Susan. You should never be ashamed of your emotions. I crowned you The Gentle Queen for a reason. Don't run from who you are." He added wisely.

"Susan!" Lucy shouted.

Susan quickly turned as Peter, Edmund, Lucy and a small group of Narnian's ran towards her. She turned back to Aslan and her face dropped, for he was no longer there.

"Susan!" Edmund hugged her tightly in relief, feeling so guilty for letting her go. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you?" She asked the three of them as she stood up.

Lucy threw her arms around her and Peter held her head, stroking her wet hair.

"We're all fine." Lucy said smiling brightly at her "We're in Narnia!"

"Well spotted." Susan said teasingly.

"Your majesties."

They all turned as Gwaine approached them and bowed deeply. "It is an honour to meet the Kings and Queens of Old. I am Sir Gwaine, knight of Narnia, and defender of Cair Paravel."

"Cair Paravel?" Lucy repeated, hoping she had not miss heard him.

"In your absence King Caspian gave orders for it to be re-built in honour of your memory. A sign of hope for all Narnian's."

"He had it re-built?" Susan asked breathlessly.

"Not a stone was missed. Though parts of the castle is still under construction as is the town."

Susan smiled, completely taken aback as she felt a wave of love rush through her.

"I can't believe it!" Peter exclaimed joyously.

"Has he returned from his voyage?" Edmund asked hopefully.

"No. Not yet, though hopefully he shall return soon. His has been greatly missed. As have you all." Gwaine said tenderly.

...

Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Gwaine all sat around the campfire wide awake. They were now less that a day's ride away from Cair Paravel.

"So what we're you doing by the Great River?" Peter asked Gwaine.

"We were scouting the land, searching for any sign of danger." Gwaine explained. He reached over for his wine skin and uncorked it, taking a large gulp of strong faun wine.

"Well we usually show up when danger is just around the corner." Edmund said with a slight smile.

"Actually..." They all turned to Susan as she looked at them with mixed emotions "That's not the reason we are here."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"When I drifted further up river, Aslan came to me."

"And we missed him?!"Lucy exclaimed in disappointment.

Susan nodded, taking a deep breath, preparing herself to deliever the news. "He told us it was our time to live out our lives in our own world. And we did."

They all looked at her with un readable looks on their faces. Peter was the first to find his voice. "You mean?"

Susan felt a lump rise in her throat as she nodded gently. "We no longer exist in our world, and neither do our parents."

"W-what?" Lucy asked quietly as they all stared at Susan with frozen expressions.

"He told me they are in a better place now. One created out of peace, a land where there are no wars, no hate and no pain." Susan said gently.

They each took a moment to register this information. "Heaven." Edmund said in understanding.

Susan nodded to them sadly. "We get a second chance of life, here in Narnia."

They each registered the news as Susan had. They would miss their parents greatly, and they would always love them dearly, but they took comfort in them being in Heaven.

A few tears fell down Lucy's face. Susan immediately moved next to her and hugged her tightly as she stroked her hair. Lucy exchanged a glance with her brothers as she pressed her lips together, breathing heavily. Peter and Edmund glanced at each other with tears in their eyes. Peter patted Edmund on the shoulder and they looked to Susan as she held back her tears and nodded to them supportively.

Gwaine shifted uncomfortably and slowly exhaled a long heavy breath. "You need this more than I do." He said holding out his wineskin to Edmund.

Edmund swallowed back his tears and took it. "Thanks."

The wine burned down his throat, making him hiss at the strong sensation. He definitely wasn't used to such strong anymore. He passed it to Peter as his eyes watered and he looked to Gwaine as he chuckled.

"A bit of courage." Gwaine said with a rebellious grin.

"Woah, that's strong." Peter gasped.

"It's my own mix of faun wines."Gwaine said.

Edmund took another gulp and wiped his mouth as the burning trickled down his throat. "It's good." He said hoarsely.

Gwaine chuckled as Edmund handed it back to him. "How about it m'lady?" He said playfully as he waved it in his hands.

Susan smiled sadly at him. "No thank you. I'm not really one for drinking."

"That's a shame. My guess is you're an amusing drunk."He said making her smirk. He took another gulp from the wineskin and tossed it aside casually. He lay on his back and shifted his position trying to get comfortable. "You should try rest your majesties. We still have a half a day's ride to Cair Paravel."

Susan nodded to her brother's agreeing that they should at least try to get some sleep. She squeezed Lucy and kissed her head before settling down, staring thoughtfully into the fire.

...

Further into the night Lucy lay on her side unable to sleep. She turned on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows looking at Susan.

"Susan, you awake?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" Susan turned to face her. "You alright?" She asked sleepily.

"Do you think we'll see them again?" Lucy asked sadly.

Susan didn't need to ask to know that she was speaking of their parents. "I hope so. I mean, Aslan is god, so there must be a heaven."

"Do you think Aslan's country is heaven?" Lucy asked thoughtfully

"I suppose so. Maybe one of them..." Lucy looked at her confused. "Perhaps there is one for each world... each world knows him by a different name... I don't know... but I do know wherever they are, they are happy."

"Do you think this was how it was always supposed to be? That we were meant to leave the first time, to come back 1300 years later and help Caspian. To help him on his voyage." Lucy said thoughtfully.

"It's a possibility. Maybe we had to leave Narnia because we couldn't co-exist between two worlds, we were just waiting for the right time when we no longer had to."

Lucy nodded and smiled sadly. "I'm happy we're here." She admitted, unsure whether she should feel that way.

"So am I."

Peter and Edmund were lay on their sides listening to the girls. They were filled with comforting, warmth that feeling made the guilt of being happy and relieved of being in Narnia, fade away.

...

Trumpkin was sat on a large wooden chair in front of the thrones in the great throne room, taking audiences with the people. He couldn't wait until Caspian returned. He would certainly never complain at the way Caspian handled matters after he had taken the role as Lord Regent. He had basically walked a mile in Caspian's shoes and they were rather too big to fill.

Gwaine and the other Knights walked towards Trumpkin, with their hands on the hilts of their swords. They stopped in unison and fisted their hand over their heart and bowed their heads.

"Lord Regent." Gwaine greeted him in an honourable tone.

"Sir Gwaine, we did not expect your arrival for several days." Trumpkin said calmly, even though he felt worried.

Gwaine walked over to his side and whispered in his ear. Murmurs filled the room as they saw Trumpkin's face drop in shock. Gwaine nodded to the Knights and they parted to the side in an orderly fashion. Trumpkin rose from his seat slowly.

"Beards in bedsticks." He murmured in utter shock.

Everyone followed his gaze and gasped in shock as they saw the Kings and Queens of Old standing in the entrance. They kneeled before them as they walked towards Trumpkin who was stood with his mouth gaping wide open, frozen in complete shock. He slowly kneeled before them and bowed his head.

" Your Majesties."

"Hello DLF." Susan said smirking at him. He smiled up at her as he rose, trying to process their return.

He glanced to Lucy as he awkwardly tried not to hug her. Lucy recognised the look in his eyes and hugged him anyway, not caring for appearances.

"Surprised to see us dear little friend?" Lucy asked as she pulled away from him.

Trumpkin chuckled as he glanced between the two Queens. He never realised how much he had missed them calling him that.

"Forgive me your majesties. Aslan himself said you weren't returning to Narnia." He said still taken aback.

"Here we are." Edmund said with a grin.

"And we're here to stay." Peter added loudly for all to hear.

The crowd erupted in loud cheers. The Pevensie's all smiled brightly as they looked around at their people and the perfect replica of the throne room. There was only one new addition. Caspian's throne was placed on the lower level, in front of and between, Peter's and Susan's. It was fashioned in the same style, with an engraving of the Dawn Treader above the head.

"This is joyous news! We shall host a great feast in honour of your return!" Trumpkin shouted happily, making the crowd cheer more.

...

Peter, Edmund and Lucy were lead by their maids towards their chambers which had been re constructed exactly how they once were.

Susan followed her maid. A young Telmarine girl around her age with hazel eyes, tanned skin and short straight black hair.

"What's your name?" Susan asked. She always liked to get better acquainted with those around her, no matter their station. Which for someone of Susan's status, was rather rare.

"Elena, your majesty."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Susan said sweetly.

"And you m'lady." Elena said, already taken with Susan's kindness. As they reached the door she turned to Susan and smiled. "I hope you like it."

Elena opened the door, allowing Susan to step inside. She gasped softly at the sheer magnificence of her chambers. The cream marble pillars in each corner of the room had golden veins and leaves weaving up them. The boarders around each cream wall were painted in the most beautiful, vibrant flowers, with exquisite detail. Velvet royal blue drapes hung at her windows, and one set lead onto the balcony which overlooked the castle gardens and the sea. A brown fur rug was placed across the floor adding warmth to the room. Two comfy chocolate brown chairs, with velvet blue cushions, were placed opposite each other by the fire. Her cream and gold marble fireplace was carved into the most beautiful Narnian design of veins and clusters of flowers.

She turned to the archway, positioned in the centre of the opposite wall and stepped into her bed chamber. Her four poster dark oak bed was draped with a cream see-through material, with golden gems embroidered into it. Her bedding was royal blue with gold trim to match her window drapes. There was a smaller fire place, positioned by one side of her bed, near the door leading to her bathing chambers. Her stunning vanity, wardrobe, chest of drawers and two bed side tables matched with the same design as her bed.

"It's enchanting." Susan said breathlessly.

"King Caspian ordered each of your thrones and chambers to be re-created in your memory. Though many have said that he was holding onto hope, that one day you would return to Narnia." Elena said rather dreamily.

"I'm glad he did." Susan said tenderly as she looked out to the ocean, wishing for his return.

...

Each of them freshened up and changed into their royal garments before they were led to the grand feast, hosted on the outskirts of the forest as it was such a beautiful autumn evening.

A large bonfire was built as some of the fauns, dryads and the people danced around it merrily. The Pevensie's all laughed and smiled relishing in the joyous freedom of being home. Peter raised his goblet for a toast and his siblings mimicked him.

"To a brighter future."Peter said beaming at them.

"To Narnia."Edmund said in a kingly voice.

"To love. May it be the strongest force in all the worlds." Lucy said looking mischievously at Susan who pursed her lips and smiled knowing that she was hinting at her and Caspian. Peter and Edmund smirked trying to hold back their chuckles.

"To our family." Susan said softly.

They each smiled tenderly as they clinked their goblets and took a sip of their spice faun wine.

"Your Majesties." They each turned and smiled at an old friend approached them.

"Professor Cornelius! How are you dear friend?" Susan asked sweetly as she hugged him.

"Tremendously well, with the joyous news of your staying in Narnia. King Caspian will be most pleased of your return. He had missed you greatly." He replied smiling brightly at them as he mainly looked to Susan. She blushed and tried to hide her smile by looking at the floor, yet she didn't fool any of them.

"Actually Lucy and I joined him on his voyage." Edmund said joyously.

"You did? How is he? Is he well?" The professor exclaimed, clearly worried about him.

"He's fine. Well he was when we said our farewells and returned to our world. But we shall leave the story telling for when he returns." Edmund said reassuring him.

"Which hopefully shall be soon. The people have missed their King." Professor Cornelius said tenderly.

Gwaine approached them with Nymeria at his side. "Your majesties my I introduce Nymeria, she is within Caspian's most trusted circle of loyal friends and supporters."

Nymeria bowed to them.

"We are pleased to make your acquaintance."Lucy said sweetly.

"It is an honour Your Majesties. King Caspian has told us so much about you." Nymeria said gently.

Lucy tried to refrain her giggle as she sensed Susan tensing up each time they glanced at her meaningfully.

...

"Believe me when I say no man can never out drink a dwarf."Trumpkin said smirking at Peter and Edmund, who were sat opposite him at a wooden table with goblets of wine placed in the centre.

"Well we are much older than we look. I like our odds, don't you Ed?"

"Bring it on."

_7 goblets of the strongest faun wine later._

A small crowd surrounded the kings and their regent each cheering them on. Peter and Edmund finished their goblets and slammed them down. Edmund was slumped over the table swaying as he struggled to sit straight. Peter belched loudly as he leaned into Edmund to support his body weight. Edmund couldn't take both their weight and he slowly slipped off his chair, with Peter following him to the ground as they laughed.

The crowd cheered and laughed as Trumpkin held his arms high in victory.

"Ha-ha! I told you no man can ever out drink a dwarf." Trumpkin slurred.

"Maybe next time your majesties. Someone needs to wipe that dwarf's smug look off his face." Gwaine said grinning at them.

"I do remember being able to handle my drink better." Peter slurred as he and Edmund sat up.

"Well you were older then." Susan said gently as she smirked at them offering her hand out to help them up. Peter grabbed hold of her arm but his sluggish weight was too much for her so Gwaine laughed and grabbed him by the shoulders, hauling him up to his feet and then turning to help Edmund. "Plus your bodies are no longer used to the intake of faun wine. It's much stronger than ours back in England, you should have remembered. Especially after trying Gwaine's concoction." Susan continued in a logical manner as Peter and Edmund swayed looking at her rather confused.

"I have... no idea what you just said...but whatever it was...I'm sure your right." Edmund slurred as he leaned into Gwaine. Susan and Gwaine smirked at each other wickedly.

"Isn't she always? Su you're like a walking talking book!" Peter exclaimed flapping his arms around.

"A big book!" Edmund added a little high pitched. He and Peter burst out laughing uncontrollably, leaning into each other.

Susan chuckled at them as she shook her head. "Well at least you know what they think of you now m'lady." Gwaine said laughing at them.

"Yes indeed." She said humorously. "I'm afraid they'll certainly regret this in the morning."

"They certainly will."

"Peter, Edmund! Come dance with me!" Lucy begged as she ran over to them panting heavily. Her brothers collapsed back down to the floor and groaned.

"I'm afraid you're brothers don't know how to handle their drink your majesty." Trumpkin slurred as he walked over to them with a wide grin upon his face.

"Oh, well will you dance with me dear little friend?" Lucy asked sweetly as she beamed at him.

Trumpkin's face immediately dropped. "Oh, I don't dance." He said quickly.

"Nonsense, everybody dances!" Lucy replied. She grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him towards the bonfire to dance to the Narnian music.

"So how do you know Caspian?" Susan asked rather intrigued how two men with such differences became friend.

"We used to train together as boys. Though his family disapproved of a Prince playing with the son of a mere blacksmith."

"How did you become a knight?"

Gwaine smiled warmly. "Since I was a boy, I had always dreamed of becoming a knight, but of course, only those of noble blood could become a knight. And that never sat right with Caspian. He always believed a man could change his stars if he wasn't afraid to fight for it. So when he became King he placed the law that any creature worthy of the title could become a Knight of Narnia." Gwaine said warmly. "I fought my way through the trials and became a Knight. I owe him everything."

"He's a great man." Susan said gently. Gwaine observed her thoughtfully as he noticed her eyes sparkle with the deepest warmth and love.

"Clearly." Gwaine said tenderly. "If he makes everyone feel the way you do. At least now I know why you haven't fallen for my charms." He added with a dashing grin.

Susan felt her cheeks grown warm as she tried to splutter her way out of it. "It's not just me who says that." She said quickly.

"Of course not." Gwaine said knowingly. he winked at her making her feel more at ease with him knowing she was still in love with Caspian. "Now if you excuse me your majesty, there happens to be a group of ladies that need my attention." He added gesturing towards the small group of ladies that eyed him flirtatiously.

Susan rolled her eyes at herself as she puffed out a heavy breath. She knocked back the last bit of her wine and went to see to her brothers.

...

In the thick of the night Susan decided to rest from dancing with Lucy and the dryads and fauns. She sat against an ancient tree with a blissful look upon her radiant face. Nymeria approached her quietly.

"May I sit with you, Queen Susan?"

"Of course." She said softly.

"It is such an honour to finally meet you face to face., I've heard so much about you, I feel like I know you already." Nymeria said with a hint of embarrassment.

"I hope I don't disappoint, the history books can tend to over exaggerate." Susan said humorously.

"Oh, not at all. King Caspian always spoke so highly of you."

"He spoke of me?"

"Yes. He will be most happy to see you m'lady. You in particular. Though he has prospered in his duties as King, he was left with a great emptiness inside of him once you left. He misses you greatly, of that I am sure." Nymeria said with an underlining of sadness in her voice.

Nymeria could hear her heart rate speed up as Susan grew thoughtful and sad. She smiled at the young queen.

"Perhaps it is safe to say that you have missed him too?" Nymeria said softly, a little unsure whether or not she had over stepped. Susan turned back to her with an unreadable expression, though her eyes were warm and gentle. "Forgive me if I have overstepped, it's just the people still speak how you kissed him farewell."

"It's alright." Susan said gently. She felt a little embarrassed that it was still spoken of. "I suppose it was rather improper of me to act in such a manner, but in that moment... for the first time... I didn't care."

"You just followed your heart." Nymeria concluded.

Susan nodded and smiled sheepishly. "So how long have you known Caspian?" She asked causally, trying to divert the topic at little and find out as much as possible at the same time.

"Several years. He has come along far from when you were last here. And much more handsome too... well for a human."

Susan smiled at her widely. Caspian had always been the handsomest man she had ever met. It was hard to think of him able to be much more handsome than he already was.

"We owe him a lot, for all he has done for Narnia and our people. In almost four years too, that's most impressive. " Susan said. Her voice was warm and dreamy as she thought of the young King.

She smiled down trying to repress her excitement to see him and fiddled with her fingers idly.

Could this be it? Could they really be together the way she had secretly dreamed for so long? After what Lucy and Edmund had told her, after what his closest friends had said or subtly insinuated, she dared to hope it was all true. That he still loved her as much as she loved him.


End file.
